


What's your name again?

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Warning: May cause choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A redo of the Graveyard, the way it should have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your name again?

Disclaimer- My brother owns the books. I don't even have a book to say I own.

Harry grinned at Voldemort from the gravestone he'd been bound to. "Hello Tom."

"Do not call me that name!"

"You're right. That would be your daddy. You're Tommy-boy!" Harry said cheerfully. "Tom Riddle Jr. How could I ever forget."

"My name is Voldemort!"

"Well, I could call you that, if you really prefer it."

"I do."

"Ok, Moldyshorts."

"Voldemort." Voldemort said, deadly calm.

"Voldesnort." Harry agreed benignly.

"Voldemort."

"Voldefart."

"Voldemort."

"Moldywarts."

"Voldemort."

"Moldymort."

"Voldemort."

"If you don't like the way I say it, then just ignore it."

"You will say my name correctly."

Harry shrugged. "Ok. Marv."

Voldemort growled and pointed his wand at Harry. "What is my name?"

Harry ignored him, looking over Voldemort's shoulder at the new arrivals. "Lucy! Long time no see."

Voldemort pointed his wand at himself and killed himself again. If he had to face Harry in battle again, he'd just go crazy.


End file.
